Problem: Last week, Emily and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Jessica to time them with a stopwatch. Emily sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 89.46 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 47.43 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Emily in seconds?
To find how much faster Daniel was than Emily, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Emily's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ Daniel was 42.03 seconds faster than Emily.